Adventures in Ponyville with Inkwell Prose
by Inkwell Prose
Summary: This is the journal of Inkwell Prose, a young pegasus stallion that has just moved to Ponyville. Now, Inkwell wants to meet and make as many friends as he can, just like in Fillydelphia! Come read his journal, where he writes down everything that goes on since he moved to Ponyville!
1. First Entry

Hey there! My name is Inkwell Prose! I'm kina new to this, but I hope you enjoy. So anyways, I just got this journal and wanted to tell everypony about my new life here in Ponyville! I just moved here from Fillydelphia, and let me tell ya, it's _waaay_ different here.

So, I guess I'll just explain what happens as I go along. Kinda like a story or something, for you guys to enjoy! I hope to meet some cool ponies here, too. Had to leave all my friends back in Fillydelphia, which sucks. But, maybe it was worth it. Who knows, maybe I'll find even BETTER friends here in Ponyville!

I guess that's it for now. I'm really tired. Just got done unpacking a few things and need to get some sleep. Tomorrow, I hope to make some new friends! Bye!

-Inkwell


	2. Day 1: Welcome to Ponyville

Hey again! Well, today was my first day, besides yesterday, being in Ponyville! I had an awesome day and met a few new people, too. Don't know if they're technically called _friends_ yet, but for your guys' sake, I will! So, I want to share one of my experiences today with you! Let's start from when I woke up...

I had just woken up. Sun was shining, birds were chirping. Beautiful day. I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower, brush, and any other essentials before I went about my day.

Now, I had only unpacked a few things for the night, not knowing exactly what I would need for the next, so nothing kitchen related was out. They were still in boxes in the backroom. I was too tired to go unpack, so I decided to go out for breakfast.

I put on my saddle bags stamped with my cutie mark, an inkwell with a quill inside and a scroll to the right, and put drawing and writing materials in it. Can't go anywhere without these!

Since I didn't know much about this town, not that I do now, but I bought a house on the outskirts of town. I think it's close to a farm called Sweet Apple something or something close to that. So, I wasn't too far from the middle of the town. It was still in full view standing outside my house.

Going on, I started walking along the dirt road leading straight to Ponyville, only passing a couple houses along the way. Like I said, I'm more on the outskirts. While stepping into the main area of Ponyvile for the first time, I was shocked to see how many people were out already! I observed the vendors keeping stock and selling their fine products, also the little fillies and colts playing in the summer sun, even there was a little group of them together with another mare, maybe a school field trip?

I was actually looking for somepony to ask where a good place to get breakfast was. As I was walking, I passed many a ponies, saying my usual "Hi!" or "Howdy!", but I didn't stop any of them and asked. Guess I was a little shy. But then, I saw a mare walking my way with a gray coat and yellow mane. As she was walking, everypony would say hi to her and ask her how her day was. Seemed friendly enough to ask where a stallion like me could get some grub.

"Howdy!" I said as she walked passed.

"Oh, hey mister. Haven't seen you around before," she replied. Her voice was off, and so was one of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm new here. my name is Inkwell Prose, but you can just call me Ink or Inkwell is fine, too."

"My name is Derpy, but you can just call me Derpy." She gave a big grin.

"Well, Derpy, is there a place where a pony can get some breakfast around here?"

"Go to Sugar Cube Corner! They have the best MUFFINS in all of... where we live. Equestria! That's it!"

"OK! Bye Derpy!"

"Bye Ink!" With that, Derpy continued on her way, as well as I did. Later, I heard she fell off of a roof and broke her right fore-leg. I bring that because she's a Pegasus, and she can _fly_. And she fell off of a roof. Maybe she has bad reaction time.

Anyways, I didn't get the chance to ask where this Sugar Cube place was. It had completely slipped my mind, in fact. But, I saw the sign and immediately didn't feel lost again. I walked up to the building and observed the exterior: the nicely trimmed bushes, the big oak door, and the little sign that read, "Sugar Cube Corner: The sweetest place in Ponyville!"

"Cute," I said aloud, and walked inside. Looking around, I saw the front counter, which had a display case in it full of sweet treats that I would HAVE to go back and try sometime, the eating area with tables and chairs and the basics, and a staircase leading to an upper floor. Behind the previously mentioned counter was a mare wearing a frilly apron and had red and white hair that looked like cupcake frosting.

I trotted up to the counter and she asked, "What can I get ya?"

"Um... I guess just a muffin."

"OK. That'll be one bit!" the mare said, holding out a hoof and grabbing a muffin from a tray. I handed her a bit and she gave me the muffin in return.

"Thanks," I said, moving over to one of the tables in the lobby. I chose one by a window to observe the bustling town and all of its glory!

I looked my muffin from top to bottom, inspecting it. It probably looked weird to other ponies, no it DID look weird to other ponies, but oh well. Anyways, I took a bite and it was delicious! The muffin was well-made, slightly hard outside with a smooth and fluffy inside. It literally melted in your mouth!

While enjoying my muffin and watching outside, I heard this from over my shoulder: "*gasp* I SEE SOMEPONY NEEEEWWWWWW!" I couldn't even turn to look who had just screamed that out loud before a blog of pink was upon me, tackling me to the ground. When we stopped tumbling, I looked up to see a mare with a pink coat, pink mane, and a great big smile on her face.

"Oopsie! Sorry! Didn't mean to tackle you like that. Just whenever I see somepony new in Ponyville, I just get all EXCITED!" she said, confetti popping up from nowhere. She let me get up and I brushed off my fur.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, my name is Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

"Inkwell Prose, but you can call me Ink. I just moved here from Fillydelphia."

"Oooohh, _that_ explains why I haven't seen you before! You just moved here! So, you get the special "Welcome to Ponyville" greet I do for all of the new ponies that come to town!" before I could say anything, she bolted upstarts and back, bringing with her a wagon with a chest, oven, cannons, flags, and trumpets. Next thing I know, music starts playing and pinkie starts dancing and singing.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome,

A fine welcome to you!

Welcome, welcome, welcome,

I say how do you do?

Welcome, welcome, welcome,

I say hip-hip-hooray!

Welcome, welcome, welcome,

To Ponyville todaaayyyyyy!"

After the song and dance was over, confetti shot out of the oven at me and cake batter shot out of the cannons, pasting us both in a layer of cake batter.

"Oopsie! I must've put the cake batter in the confetti cannons and the confetti in the oven! Again! He-he-he! I'll go get us some towels," Pinkie said, running back upstairs.

I may have been annoyed by the fact that I was covered in confetti and cake batter, but that was still the BEST welcome anypony has ever given me.

Pinkie returned fairly quickly with two towels. She handed me one and we both cleaned up ourselves. After that, we got into a deep conversation about what goes on here in Ponyville. She told me about a mare named Trixie that terrorized the citizens with her magic, a three-headed dog that escaped and trashed the town, something about a centaur and a princess named Twilight and a castle from a chest that came from a tree. She said all of this so fast, my head hurt trying to process it all.

So, before my head exploded, I told Pinkie that I had other things I needed to do to get settled into my new home, and that I needed to go.

"Okie dokie lokie! Come back anytime, Ink!"

"Will do!" I said.

That was the basis of my day. After that, I went back home and unpacked a few more things, but iI was tired, so I slept most of the day. That's when I woke up, got a snack, and started writing in my journal.

But, all-in-all, this day was great! That welcome from Pinkie was awesome! Never have I seen such a happy pony to greet somepony. Now I can only imagine what others in this town are like!

That's it for now!

-Inkwell


End file.
